Somos ¿Hermanos?
by Flora-ntvg-Cullen
Summary: Ya transcurridos 20 años del nacimiento de Nessie, la familia Cullen decide mudarse oficialmente de Forks, lo que implica nuevo instituto, nuevas aventuras y una apuesta difícil de cumplir para todos propuesta por... ¿Carlisle? E&B, J&A, Em&R, J&N.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, esto es una locura que se me ocurrió una tarde aburridisima en casa...**

**¿Qué les parece?**

* * *

Somos...¿Hermanos?

Ya transcurridos unos 20 años del nacimiento de Nessie, la familia Cullen decide mudarse oficialmente de Forks, hacia una ciudad un poco más grande y unos kilómetros más alejado del bosque, para iniciar un vez más sus ficticias vidas humanas. Nuevo instituto, nuevas aventuras y una apuesta difícil de cumplir propuesta por...¿Carlisle?

Capítulo 1:

**Esme POV:**

Estaba sentada en el jardín de nuestra nueva casa, pensando en lo grande que nuestra familia había llegado a ser. Todos se veían felices, pero con el paso de los años, los chicos parecían haberse aburrido, ya que se los notaba un tanto monótonos y reacios a iniciar el instituto, otra vez.

Este día, todos habían salido. Edward, Bella, Jasper y Alice, se encontraban visitando a los Denali -sí, ahora vivíamos mucho más cerca de ellos-; Emmett y Rosalie habían ido de caza, aunque todos sabemos que no sólo cazan cuando van solos esos dos. Jacob y Renesmee estaban de paseo por la ciudad, Nessie ya aparentaba unos 22 años y era preciosa, tanto como sus padres. Y Carlisle, bueno, él estaba trabajando aunque según Alice, volvería antes de su trabajo.

Y allí me encontraba, sentada en nuestro jardín cuando escuché unos pasos rápidos y suaves detrás de mí, automáticamente me percaté de su aroma. Sonreí. Como era costumbre, nuestra pequeña no se había equivocado.

—Hola querida, ¿qué haces? —escuché decir a Carlisle.

—Sólo admiraba el paisaje y la casa, ¿cómo estuvo el trabajo? —anuncié dándome vuelta y mirándolo. Él caminó y se sentó a mi lado antes de besarme.

—Pasar ser un lugar más grande que Forks, hay menos accidentes.

— ¿Aburrido o poco qué hacer? —dije con tono de broma.

—Ambos, además de que extrañaba a mi familia —dijo él, mirando al frente y sonriendo.

—Sabes cariño, he notado que a todos les ha afectado la idea de comenzar de nuevo con la rutina.

—Sí —dijo casi en un suspiro —creo que tengo una idea para solucionar eso —sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Una idea para sacar a los chicos de su rutina, aunque debo decir que dudo en que todos estén de acuerdo.

—Cuéntame.

—Se los diré a todos cuando regresen a casa.

**Alice POV:**

Ya nos habíamos despedido de los Denali y detenido a cazar algo, ya que mañana comenzaríamos el instituto -una vez más-. Me encontraba terminando con mi presa cuando tuve la visión.

¡No! Carlisle no nos podía hacer esto, es decir, es prácticamente imposible que algo bueno resulte de ello. Los chicos no lo soportarían ¿o sí?

—Dime que es mentira —dijo Edward a mi espalda.

—No, lo va a hacer realmente —musité mientras me ponía de pie y miraba a Edward con gesto de total e inquebrantable shock, tanto que no noté llegar a Bella hasta segundos después, quien se posicionó al lado de mi hermano. La cara de este era igual o peor que la mía.

— ¡Jasper! —llamé, y en pocos segundos él llegó a donde nos encontrábamos. ¡Genial!, había manchado con sangre la remera azul claro que le había regalado hacía ya una semana. Pero eso ya no importaba.

— ¿Qué sucede que están tan tensos? —dijo mientras llegaba a nuestra posición y una ola de calma recorría el lugar — ¿Alice?

—Debemos volver a casa, ahora —anunció Edward.

—Esperen, ¿qué sucede? —dijo Bella antes de que yo continuara hablando.

—Emmett y Rose ya llegaron, y Jacob y Nessie en cinco minutos.

—Créeme Bella, me siento igual de confundido que tu —añadió Jasper.

—Vamos —dijo Edward tomando de la mano a Bella. Jazz y yo nos miramos, sonreí y comencé a correr, aunque claro, él me alcanzó hasta casi llegar a la casa, pero no le dejé atraparme en ningún momento.

Llegamos y todos nos sentamos en la sala, mejor dicho, Carlisle nos indicó que todos no quedáramos ahí y, cuando Jacob y Nessie llegaron, nuestro padre comenzó con su discurso. Tanto Edward como yo, ya sabíamos lo que iba a proponernos y aunque fuera una total locura, yo aceptaría el reto. Sólo esperaría poder soportarlo. Y me moría por ver la reacción de Emmett y Rose, a ellos sí que les sería imposible cumplir con ello, si es que aceptaban.

**Edward POV:**

Todos los demás -excepto Alice y yo- se preguntaban qué era lo que Carlisle iba a anunciarnos. En momentos como este es cuando, en parte, agradezco tener mi don ya que así pude enterarme al mismo tiempo que Alice, y en parte no, porque todos estos pensamientos estaban hartándome. ¡Carlisle, ya empieza a hablar!

—Chicos —dijo por fin, sonriéndonos a todos —tengo una propuesta que hacerles —anunció.

— ¡Acepto! —casi gritó Alice, todos la miraron confundidos. Carlisle y yo reímos, Alice está más loca cada día, ¿de veras se le ocurría aceptar?

—Bien, Alice, pero espera a que se lo diga a los demás —le dijo Carlisle.

—Lo siento —se disculpó mi hermana, sonriendo.

—Hoy mientras hablaba con Esme, nos hemos dado cuenta de que todos parecen estar aburridos, y que no les ha sentado muy bien la idea de empezar nuevamente el instituto, entonces, se me ocurrió hacerles un reto para este año. Si es que lo soportan, claro.

—Ve al grano, Carlisle, yo puedo con todos los retos —Emmett, típico.

—Los reto a que se hagan pasar por hermanos.

— ¿Eso es lo que hacemos siempre, verdad? —añadió Rose.

—No exactamente Rosalie, a lo que me refiero esta vez es que entre parejas se hagan pasar por hermanos.

— ¡No! Carlisle, ¡eso es inaceptable! ¿decirle a todos que Emm es mi hermano? Lo lamento, pero eso es imposible —gritó Rose.

—Vamos Rose, será divertido —le dijo Emmett con ese gesto que sólo podía significar una cosa. ¡Oh, no! Recuerdos.

— ¡Emmett! —lo miré fulminándolo.

—No te metas en mi cabeza, Eddie —dijo riéndose.

—Alice, debemos hablar —dijo Jasper, arrastrando a mi hermana hacia fuera.

—Creo que deberán hablarlo —anunció Carlisle tomando de la mano a Esme, la llevaría a la ciudad a conocer a unos amigos de él.

Los demás desaparecieron de la sala, Emmett y Rose hacia su habitación, y Jacob y Renesmee fueron hacia la cabaña. Aún no me llevaba del todo bien con ese perro. Pero ahora tenía una nueva preocupación.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —dijo Bella, riendo.

— ¿Te parece divertido? —pregunté sentándome en el mismo sofá que ella.

—De hecho, lo es —¡¿Qué?!

—Bella, tu no querrás decir que planeas...

—Aceptaré —dijo, se veía y sonaba decidida.

— ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que cambies de opinión?

—No. Será divertido.

— ¿Estás segura de que no te molestará?

—Si me molestará, pero recuerda que me acostumbré en Forks.

—Está bien —sonreí —lo aceptaremos.

Lo único que esperaba es que no existiera otro Mike Newton en el nuevo instituto, pero, lo dudo mucho. Sin embargo, yo no sería el único en problemas.

* * *

**Lo sigo?**


	2. fontfontCapítulo 2fontfont

**Holis! Muchísimas gracias a todas las q leyeron y comentaron!IsaBratForever, .sekai , Valerie, Yessica, andyfrayt, Anastacius, iaratwilighter, Banny Cullen Masen, AdriLopez, Katt Andi Cullen, FemaleDark y Dnisse...**

**Y le sigo...**

* * *

**Rosalie POV:**

¡¿Qué demonios le había pasado por la cabeza a Carlisle?! Mis hermanos estaban dementes si pensaban aceptar esa idiotez. ¡Dementes!. Y Emmett, a el muy tonto le parecía ¿divertido? El sólo pensar que cualquier tonta humana quisiera acercársele o coquetear con él, mientras que yo no pueda hacer nada para ponerla en su lugar era...insoportable.

—Rose, espera —decía Emmett detrás de mí mientras yo, con los brazos cruzados y llena de ira, subía las escaleras hacia nuestra habitación.

Lo ignoré olímpicamente, me molestaba hacerle eso a mi osito, pero estaba demasiado enojada. Por lo que, una vez que llegué al cuarto, entré sin más y me dirigí al balcón.

—Rosalie...

—Rosalie nada, si piensas aceptar esa idiotez que salió de la cabeza de Carlisle, bien, hazlo, pero no cuentes conmigo.

—Amor, no te adelantes, trata de calmarte un poco, ¿si?

— ¿Que me calme? Créeme que si fueras yo no tendrías ni la más mínima gana de calmarte.

—Por favor Rose, será difícil para ambos, pero ¿realmente no te interesa saber qué sucederá con los demás? Vamos, Rose.

—No.

—Aunque sea sólo una semana, si no funciona aceptaré el castigo.

— ¿Castigo? —esto se pondría interesante.

—Una semana. Veremos qué sucede, si no lo soportamos ninguno de los dos, haré lo que quieras.

Una semana. En una semana no podrían pasar muchas cosas, ¿verdad? Además, mi Emmett era tan ingenuo como para atreverse a apostar conmigo, como si no supiera con qué lo castigaría. Lo pensé más de cinco minutos, en los que él se dedicó a mirarme. Lo aceptaría, pero sólo una semana. Luego veríamos si lo extenderíamos o no.

Me di vuelta y le sonreí. Él también sonrió.

—Bien, una semana y harás lo que yo diga.

—Si no funciona.

—Lo harás.

—Está bien, gracias Rose, sabía que lo pensarías mejor.

—Espero que disfrutes las consecuencias des esto.

En ese momento escuchamos a lo lejos las risas de Alice y Jasper, y...

— ¿Cómo es posible que haga eso? —dijo Emmett.

—Al parecer Alice es una experta en ello.

—Será genial molestarlos con esto cuando regresen.

Realmente era impresionante que, desde vaya a saber dónde estaban esos dos, la lujuria de Jasper llegara hasta la casa. Pero se lo agradecía, a ambos. Parece que la duende de Alice hacía un gran trabajo. Y, como era ya nuestra costumbre, mi osito y yo nos dejamos llevar, una vez más en el día.

**Jasper POV:**

Salí de la casa llevándome a Alice conmigo. Mi plan era tratar de convencerla de que no aceptara esa tontería de decir ser hermanos o lo que sea. Aunque, se sentía tan contenta y feliz...no me gusta tener que ser quien le haga perder ese brillo de emoción en la mirada y la felicidad que la rodea, pero pensar en lo que tendría que pasar durante lo que dure ese juego, osea todo el año...¡Absolutamente inaceptable!

Como siempre, ella ya había visto lo que le iba a decir, por lo que se detuvo a orillas del río y trepó un árbol hasta sentarse en una de las ramas más altas. La seguí hasta ubicarme a su lado. La miré y vi que tenía su mirada puesta al frente con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

—Alice... —comencé, pero no me permitió continuar.

—Creí que lo tomarías mejor que eso Jazz. Vamos, ¿acaso no quieres saber qué pasará? —dijo volviendo su vista a mi.

—En realidad, no. Es una locura, Alice. Quizá a los demás les parezca divertido, pero ¿te imaginas lo que sucederá si aceptan? Será todo envidia, celos, odio, celos y más celos; y eso sin contar lo que pueden llegar a sentir los humanos hacia ustedes. Si alguno te desea yo...

—No lo harías y lo sabes. Jasper, tú puedes tomas tu propia decisión, yo ya tomé la mía, y es aceptar el reto. Y realmente espero que todos los demás también lo hagan.

Bien. Simplemente no esperaba que ella se comportara tan directamente conmigo, lo hacía pocas veces. Lo que significaba que se tomaba esto muy en serio. ¿Qué haría? Posiblemente, ella terminaría ganándome como lo hacía siempre. Esa era mi gran debilidad, no podía decirle simplemente no a Alice; y menos aún cuando eso, fuese lo que fuese, la hacía feliz. No tenía escapatoria alguna, terminaría por aceptarlo. Lo haría por ella, para verla feliz como cada vez que una loca idea se cruzaba por su cabeza.

Sonreí por mi tan pequeño y patético control de mí mismo. Ella se acercó más a mi lado y pasé mi brazo por sobre sus hombros. Su sonrisa era deslumbrante, tal y como me gustaba verla.

—Sabía que lo harías, ¿ves? no era para nada difícil, gracias.

—Prometo tratar de soportarlo.

—Lo harás, porque sé que jamás haz tenido deseos de decepcionarme.

—Vale la pena, siempre hay recompensas —dije sonriendo por el doble sentido de mis palabras.

—Así que ¿el señor está muy convencido de que esta vez también será asi?

—No lo resistirías —susurré en su oído, provocando que Alice riera angelicalmente.

—Posiblemente, aunque, ya lo veremos — ¡Oh, no! Esa expresión sólo significaba una cosa, me haría sufrir un poco.

—Alice...no sé lo que estás pensando, pero si ello involucra a ti evitándome o escapándote de mí durante las noches, olvídalo.

—Ya es tarde, pero, eso lo comenzaremos mañana, ¿te parece? —sentenció bajándose del árbol y echando a correr en dirección de nuestro lugar secreto.

— ¡Tramposo! —grité bajándome y comenzando a correr tras ella.

**Lunes... Día 1:**

Luego de que todos le comunicaran a Carlisle y Esme su decisión de aceptar, a excepción de Jake y Nessie, que decidieron no cancelar su viaje a la casa de a hermana de Jacob; se prepararon para fingir en el instituto, según las indicaciones de Carlisle. La farsa consistía en que Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y Alice, era dos pares de mellizos de la misma madre biológica, que los padres Cullen habían adoptado para que no los separaran. Mientras que Edward y Bella eran hijos de una pareja amiga que había fallecido en un accidente aéreo. Una vez que los seis vampiros memorizaron y asimilaron lo que debían decir a los humanos, Alice y Edward se nombraron a sí mismos -luego de una charla mental- los encargados de vigilar a los demás, y decirle a sus padres si alguno rompía el trato. Emmett sonreía ampliamente, al igual que Alice; Bella se preparaba para volver a sentir lo mismo que cuando era novia de Edward aún siendo humana; Edward deseaba no poder leer mentes; Jasper se concentraba para lo que suponía, se vendría hablando de sentimientos; y Rosalie suspiró frustrada, pero resignándose.

—Mucha suerte en su primer día —les deseó a todos, Esme, cuando los seis se disponían a marcharse.

—Gracias —respondieron todos, algunos maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Por idea de Bella, todas las chicas se fueron en el BMW de Rosalie, y los chicos en el Jeep de Emmett.

Durante el primer día no podía pasar nada realmente fuera de lo normal, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Ya el próximo empieza la tortura muajajaja...que creen? Serán caps más largos, por supuesto.**


End file.
